


赌

by peach19



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach19/pseuds/peach19
Summary: 架空民国前期糖v后期正泰
Relationships: 糖v
Kudos: 2





	赌

**Author's Note:**

> 架空民国  
> 前期糖v后期正泰

002

金泰亨觉得自己像那窑子里的清倌等着自己的熟客一般，依着门围日日夜夜终于在一个落日余晖的傍晚盼得归人

风尘仆仆还带着紧张的氛围，闵玧其身上总带着淡淡的烟草味，像是萦绕在指尖，蛊惑人心

闵玧其去父亲那儿接手了一些事务，总共也就一个多月的时日，在门口瞧着落寞身影突然转过身，眸子里的亮光撑的心里满满当当，连带着抚平了他心里由于党派之争而产生的焦灼情绪

“爷……您回来了！……”像是还要说什么，突然瞧着闵玧其身后多了许多警卫似的人员闭了嘴，抬头看向他日思夜想的人，越想心里越憋屈

他想埋怨

他在埋怨

什么也不知会一声儿连封信件儿也不寄可是又想起了自己的身份就只能扁扁嘴小步跟上闵玧其的步伐

按照现在的趋势，田柾国就该有动作了

闵玧其用力一顶，内里绞的太紧致了些，忍不住叹息

俯身将他额前的湿发撩开，“看着我”听话的睁开眼睛，水雾雾的瞳孔里是自己放大的脸，酡红的眼角还有干涸的泪迹，之前抽抽搭搭的哭个不停经过一番恐吓终是止住了

贴近了他的胸膛，舌尖轻轻从下巴往上游走含住粉嫩耳垂反复舔舐一番后向耳蜗攻击然后埋于身下人的肩部，他最爱听这种时候金泰亨的喘息，比任何一首曲子都要令人动情

“这么想我？”他紧紧用双腿箍住闵玧其的腰却不敢离闵玧其太近，他知道自己爷的性子，谁知道闵玧其却贴了上来，滚烫的身子碰到了前方敏感易挺的ru头，忍不住呜咽一声，哭了

“你别哭了！成天都晓得哭”闵玧其恼怒金泰亨的懦弱，出声斥责

金泰亨看闵玧其没有意会，被挑起了欲望忍不住胸脯自顾自地往上一顶终是又碰着滚烫的胸膛，身子一颤

竟是泄了

闵玧其猝不及防，有些愣住地瞧着他高潮过后一直颤抖的身子，粉嫩的要滴出乳汁的豆子都挺立起来，腰间也用力地想嵌进自己身体里

金泰亨太想闵玧其了，不光是做爱更甚地是那些从记事起就埋进心里的悸动一点点的扩大，爱的太满了，想一下子裹住闵玧其，任由他做什么，他只想证明他有多爱闵玧其罢了

“痒吗”金泰亨觉得有手从腰侧往上蔓延，手指抚摸过的地方沾染了烟草味，他被淡淡的烟草味包裹着，舒服的脚趾蜷缩

火辣辣的可是明明手指尖儿是冰凉的，可是！他的ru头被玩弄的真的要冒汁水了！他看着埋在胸前的头，实在爽的要哭了

闵玧其太会了，太会折磨他了，明明他什么都没说

闵玧其像个矛盾体，粗鲁不耐烦特别嫌弃金泰亨的性子，可是有时候体贴的让人心动温柔的像海水一般，让你想躲进怀里，猛吸一口烟草味

“这样舒服还是这样？”舌尖轻轻碾压充血湿热的ru头看着金泰亨的样子闵玧其就想狠狠地让他叫出声，直到射不出再也勾引不了自己为止，发狠地往里一推，龟头彻彻底底碾压在金泰亨的敏感处，感受到冲击的金泰亨rou穴直接痉挛着绞着闵玧其的下体，他兴奋地越来越快的碾压蹂躏，感受被汁水温柔包裹头部的快感以及越来越紧的洞穴，久旱甘霖的滋味也不过如此

哭腔，一边求饶一边推着闵玧其的大腿，金泰亨已经忍受不住这样的做爱方式

他喜欢趁着金泰亨痉挛时候继续往里冲击，看着金泰亨弓起腰部的流畅线条，金泰亨只能无力地痉挛弓起身子让闵玧其得寸进尺后重重摔下床上，一次一次不停歇，他的嗓子哑了不仅仅是哭更是求饶讨好

闵玧其床上从来不用什么技巧，他有的是法子让金泰亨求饶

到最后无论是闵玧其下体动没动他都是濒临高潮的动容神情，像漫步云端后被重重抛下，闵玧其总是循着那处摩擦顶弄，变着法儿地逼着金泰亨高潮迭起，这种激烈性行竟让他失禁了

“我想你”

金泰亨听到的最后一句话就是这句，他抱着闵玧其就算昏睡也不肯放手

翌日一早闵玧其就醒了，原本是要去办些事

可是总有些生理情况要解决，更何况他就在身侧，洞口滋润过后正等着呢

就着这个姿势埋进凶器，包裹性器的依旧是火热紧致，揉捏饱满柔软的臀rou，前方握住金泰亨早就抬头等着问候的性器

他喜欢这个姿势可以听得到金泰亨小声克制可是又忍不住的喘息呜咽，他爱探索，特别是金泰亨的花园，总是绞翻他的秘密，让他从口中泄露出来，好听的不好听的一并吞入口中

甜丝丝的，大清早的金泰亨也是欲得很

迷迷糊糊之间夹住凶器自己一前一后的动起来，这孩子也不知哪里学的，重起重落，倒把自己折磨的呼吸急促起来

“我来，你歇歇”

后入的姿势总是不费力气就能各自爽翻，金泰亨本就敏感极了，只抽插一会儿就气喘吁吁的转头索吻，闵玧其含住底下却发了狠地顶弄

“啊………………！”

太深了太深太深了爷

“爷再深些，再深些，不够……”前所未有的深度，闵玧其探索出来的让金泰亨失声的地方，也是不同于昨晚那种方式的痉挛高潮

金泰亨总觉得不够，他渴望，恨不得将闵玧其永远藏在身边任何人也不许抢走


End file.
